1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, which includes the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
When such an electro-optical device is used, for example, in an electronic apparatus provided with a strong light source, such as a projector, there is a possibility that the temperature of the electro-optical device is increased by the radiant heat of the light source or the like, resulting in degradation of the properties of an electro-optical material, such as a liquid crystal. Consequently, techniques have been proposed in which heat dissipation is improved by using a transmissive oxide crystal body, such as magnesium oxide (MgO) or yttrium oxide (Y2O3), or a fluoride single crystal, such as calcium fluoride (CaF2), magnesium fluoride (MgF2), or barium fluoride (BaF2), as a dustproof substrate in a liquid crystal display device, which is an example of an electro-optical device. For example, refer to JP-A-2005-202332 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-2005-208078 (Patent Document 2).
However, when a liquid crystal device, which is an example of an electro-optical device, includes an inorganic alignment layer, an inorganic material constituting the inorganic alignment layer has low thermal conductivity. In such a case, even if the technique described in Patent Document 1 or 2 is used, the heat of its liquid crystal layer is not dissipated sufficiently, which is a technical problem to be solved.